The invention relates to a one sided circuit board for an electronic power circuit in SMD (surface mounted device) configuration.
Prior art circuit boards for electronic power circuits of this type are configured so that, in order to dissipate the resulting heat, either the entire circuit board or all circuit components involved in the development of excessive heat are mounted on cooling bodies. If power consumption is high, for example 250 W and more, such circuit boards and/or the cooling bodies must additionally be cooled by means of a fan. As a whole, this undesirably increases the structural volume required for such electronic power circuits.